


After Quidditch Practice

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1977 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a fight with James and Remus helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Quidditch Practice

The Quidditch final was a week away and James Potter was not happy with the performance of his team.

The chasers were doing all right. Donna Shacklebolt was performing like a well oiled machine, her focus laser sharp, and, well, James thought he was OK. Alais McRae, the newest addition to the team was a bit sloppy at times but hungry enough for a win that he was flying aggressively and fast.

The trouble was the seeker, also new this year, a third year named McKinley Bones who had flown well in tryouts but just seemed to lack confidence in the three matches they'd played so far. Not that she hadn't done well, she had. They had made it to the finals which counted for a lot but this was a high pressure game and he could see her anxiety mounting. She seemed twitchy which in James' experience did not bode well.

Then there was Sirius who was infuriatingly nonchalant about the whole situation and it was really getting to James. Well many things about Sirius were getting to James these days. He seemed detached, not invested, in this, their very last game, school championship and all. They had lost last year by 20 points! Twenty points! Which had irked James for a solid year. And there was Sirius, one moment flying in perfect formation, hitting every bludger exactly where he wanted it to go like the natural athlete that he was, his limbs loose and fluid, making it look effortless, the next moment making bad jokes with the other beater Andy Bones (McKinley's cousin), or flying behind Donna and tweaking her curls, or staring off into the middle distance with an absent look in his eyes.

And the worst part was that he had no idea how to get Sirius' attention, how to talk to him at all, not since that night when he had found him tucked up in Remus' bed and he had realized that his two best friends were more than friends. And once he knew that he saw signs of what was going on everywhere. He suddenly noticed the bruises on Sirius' neck, the way he lifted his nose like a dog pointing when Remus entered a room, the unexplained absences. He noticed Remus choking and turning red at one of Sirius' frequent lewd comments, Remus looking at his reflection in the mirror, pulling his collar straight and smoothing his hair as if he had somewhere to be, the way Remus sat in the stands during practice, his eyes never leaving Sirius as he swooped and turned in the air.

Lily was infuriatingly calm about the whole thing. She informed James rather loftily that she had had her suspicions anyway, and didn't he see how happy they were? She found it all quite romantic, and after all, what would they have done with Sirius if he hadn't found somebody. They would have had to adopt him, probably. She patiently listened to James as he ranted, kissed him and held him and let him lose himself in her body, her freckled skin and long white legs and soft, soft breasts, her mouth so warm and inviting it could make James forget about anything else.

There were other thing pressing on James' mind as well, NEWTS and the end of year, and the war. Every day it seemed things escalated, attacks on muggleborns, random muggle killings, the dark mark in the sky with increasing frequency. Donna's parents had both been killed almost a year ago and that had been horrible, but now those kinds of things were happening with alarming frequency, almost commonplace. The Bones' had lost a favorite aunt, Marlene Simmons, who was in their year, an older brother, and of course, Sirius' Uncle Alphard, who had been killed just two weeks ago. Dumbledore had been approaching each of them as individuals for what they referred to as “The Talk,” explaining the need to take sides, to take a stand, to commit their wands to the Order of the Phoenix. And of course he had. What else could he do? But the realization was slowly growing on James that he did not really want to be at war, that he would rather find a flat with Lily, get a regular kind of job, and enjoy his life. That was not to be however. This was war, and James, honorable above all else, was determined to do his part.

Now a cold mist was rising in the chilly May air and it was dark beyond the magical floodlights that lit the pitch. James could tell his players were done in after two hours of hard practice. He blew his whistle and the Gryffindor Quidditch team came to earth. Donna tossed the quaffle to him. He waved his wand. The bludgers and the snitch came flying in and nestled in their wooden crate, the snitch flapping its wings feebly as if it, too, was worn out.

As the players headed toward the changing shed, their red robes looking almost black in the garish light, James called out to Sirius who turned and fell into step with him behind the others.

“Sirius, I want you back here tomorrow afternoon for a little more practice,” James began, knowing this was not going to go over well and suddenly not caring. “You and McKinley. The others are doing all right but you both seem off your game.”

Sirius stopped dead and gave him a look which James could not read. He raised an eyebrow. “Really, James?”

“Well, the final is in less than a week, and well, everything rides on it, you know that. It's our last chance for the cup and I just want everyone to be at their best and you've been uneven, you know you have.”

“I'll be all right,” said Sirius gruffly.

'I think some extra practice is a good idea.”

“Do you now?” Sirius' voice had gone dangerously low.

“I am the captain of this team and yes I do.”

Sirius just stood there and stared at James, his back gone very straight, his legs slightly apart. “You going all quidditch captain on me then?” he said at last.

“If I have to, yes, I will. I want to win Sirius, and you've been … distracted...”

“Distracted?” the word hung in the air.

“Distracted, yes.” James shifted uncomfortably. “You know what I mean.”

“Well you've been a right ponce.”

James was suddenly furious. “Just be here tomorrow at six, Black, or you're off the team.” He turned toward the changing shed and Sirius' fist caught him just below his left eye.

The fight lasted less than five minutes and when it was over James's nose was crooked and had bled all over his robes, and Sirius had a cut lip and a black eye. They lay side by side in the dirt of the pitch, breathing hard, staring up at the harsh lights, which suddenly shut off, leaving the field in velvety blackness. They watched the stars come out as their eyes adjusted to the dark.

“I'm sorry,” said Sirius at last, into the night.

“ ’s’all right, “ said James.

“No, I really am. I'm sorry.” Sirius took a breath. “I'm sorry I'm a giant poufter.”

The silence hung between them. “Are you really then?” James asked at last.

“I don't know. I don't know what I am. It's a bit confusing if you want to know the truth.”

They lay there, their breathing slowing, gazing up at the stars. The chill in the ground started to penetrate their Quidditch robes.

“It really is all right,” said James after a few minutes. “I'm.... adjusting. It's just.... you and Moony. It takes getting used to. I'm.... but…. you're happy.” It was a statement rather than a question. Sirius' happiness over the past few weeks had been palpable.

“I.....am,” said Sirius, slowly. “It's weird, but I am. He makes me happy.” Saying it out loud like that into the empty night air, gave Sirius a thrill that started in the base of his spine and went right through him.

James lay there and thought about it for a few minute. It's not like he'd never thought about it, with a boy. He'd thought about it with Sirius if he was honest with himself. He could sort of picture it, the clash of male chin on male chin, male chest on male chest, two penises, and how did they? ... But he knew he could never ask Sirius about any of that. He thought of Lily and her soft curves, her white skin, her hair falling over her shoulder. He thought of Sirius when he was eleven, his face defiant, standing in the doorway of their dormitory, saying “The hat put me in Gryffindor and here I am,” He thought of Sirius at 13, his eyes alight with mischief and fun as they plotted the downfall of some unfortunate Slytherin. He thought of Sirius at 16, his grey eyes flashing angrily as he read a letter from home.

“How was the funeral then?” asked James tentatively. “You never … said.”

“Right awful. My parents wouldn't even look at me. Regulus tried to get them to come over, I could see him trying to talk them into it but... they wouldn't. Ted and Andi took me out after and fed me so I wouldn't have to go to the luncheon or whatever back at the house. And…” his voice caught, but just for a moment, “I still can't believe Uncle Alphard's dead. It was awful.”

They lay there a bit longer. The stars were very bright , and they could hear the spring peepers down by the lake. “You moving into his flat then?” asked James

“Yeah. I … I'm trying to get Moony to move in with me but he won't. He's determined to get his own place.”

“Well he's been planning it for two years,” said James reasonably. “Tutoring those damn first years and all, saving up.”

“I know, but ….I've got that place. It's free. He's being stupid.”

“Well you know Moony. Stubborn, for a werewolf. More like a mule, sometimes.”

Sirius gave a short snort of laughter. “Guess I'll have to ask Pete to share.”

“He'll like that,” said James. Then after a pause, “He doesn't know, does he?”

“About me and Moony? If he's guessed he hasn't said anything. Doubt it though. He can't see much right now except his Hufflepuff girlfriend.”

“Mandy? She's all right.”

“Petey thinks so.” Another short laugh. “You and Lily find a place?”

“We're going to Diagon Alley to look this weekend. Should be all right....I guess”

“I guess. You don't sound too excited.”

“I am. I really want this, you know, with her. It's....I love her and all, and … it's just... it all seems very adult all of a sudden, doesn't it?”

“Yeah,” said Sirius in fervent agreement. “It does. You talk to Dumbledore yet?”

“About the Order? He's swearing me in next week. You going to do it?”

“Yeah, I reckon so. Got to. It's war and all. Gotta do the right thing. “ Sirius smiled up at the stars. “My Mum and Dad'll be right ticked off.”

He looked over at James and grinned. “You'd better get to Pomfrey and have her fix that nose or Lily will kill me.” And James was grinning back and felt something right itself, some cog in his world that had been out of whack these past few weeks had clicked back into place.

And James was squeezing Sirius by the shoulder and they were picking themselves up and embracing. Sirius ruffled James' hair and said, “You're still my best girl.” James snorted with laughter and felt suddenly light as air.

********

Remus had his books and parchments laid out in the library, on a back corner table where he and Sirius often met. It was quiet here, tucked away, hidden among the stacks in the History of Magic section where other students rarely went. It was dominated by an ancient grandfather clock which Remus rather liked. It ticked loudly, and often wheezed out Shakespearean quotes along with the hour. Already tonight he had been treated to, “All the world's a stage,” and “I wasted time and now doth time waste me.”

He was trying to concentrate on the Potions book that lay open before him but he was feeling twitchy, Decidedly twitchy. The full moon was soon and that was not helping. He felt it pulling at his joints, singing in his blood, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to rise, the low growl starting in his chest. NEWTS were in one week and Remus had been in a gradually increasing panic all day. Potions was his worst subject and he had to do well, had to get at least a decent mark or....

He smelled Sirius first, the outdoors on him, the sweaty smell of quidditch robes and was that blood? He heard his light step as he made his way to the back of the library. Sirius rounded a bookshelf and put his arms around Remus from behind. He kissed the top of his head.

“Hiya, Moony,” he said softly.

Remus twisted up to look at him and saw the black eye and the split lip. He pulled Sirius down until he was sitting in the chair next to him, holding both his hands, and studied his face.

“What happened to you?” Remus breathed, touching a gentle finger to the split lip.

“Got in a bit of a fight,” said Sirius. “You should see the other bloke.”

“Who was it? What happened?”

“James,” said Sirius with a wry grin. “Had to prove my manhood to him I guess.”

“What....? How...?” Remus sputtered. “Is he OK?”

“In the infirmary having his nose mended by Pomfrey. He'll be all right.”

“You broke his nose?”

“Mmm.”

“Must have been quite a fight.”

“I guess.”

“I......wait a minute.” Remus turned and grabbed his bag, rummaging around until he produced a small glass vial.

“Essence of Murtlap,” he announced opening the vial and starting to dab Sirius' swollen lip.

“Ow. Where'd you get that?”

“I'm a prefect,” said Remus. “It comes in handy. Feeling better yet?”

“Mmmm, yes actually,” said Sirius as the cooling liquid started to sink into his sore lip.

“Try not to lick it,” said Remus, starting to work on his eye. “There,” he said surveying Sirius' face anxiously. “Hurt anywhere else?”

“My ribs are a bit, ow yes, there,” said Sirius as Remus' fingers probed anxiously along his ribcage. “I don't think anything's broken. Just sore”

“How'd it start?" asked Remus, looking at Sirius as if he was the world's biggest idiot.

“Well, I guess I hit him first but he was being a right prat. Anyway, we made it up afterwards. Had a bit of talk.”

“Oh,” said Remus

“It's all right Moony. He's coming around, I think.”

“Poor James.”

“Poor James? What about me?” and Sirius bent his head toward Remus and kissed him gingerly on the mouth.

“Doesn't that hurt?” asked Remus as he saw Sirius wince.

“Just be a bit gentle,” said Sirius, his voice suddenly low. “I'll be all right.”

He put his hand around the back of Remus' neck and his tongue was sliding past Remus' lips, hot and urgent. He grabbed Remus around the waist, pulling them together, and his hands were gliding up Remus' back and then down, working their way under his shirt and sliding over bare skin. The moon surged in Remus blood, and he was instantly hard and breathless, just wanting, wanting. The feel of Sirius leaning against him, his hot tongue in his mouth, his hands, his breath were completely overpowering. A low moan escaped Remus' lips. “C'mon Moony,” Sirius said gruffly. He pulled Remus up, leading him further back into the stacks where there was a small supply closet they sometimes went to. Inside it was black, velvety darkness and smelled like dust, and they were both hot and eager, removing shirts, undoing flies, pressing, touching, kissing. “We're getting good at this,” thought Remus in amazement, and it was true because he knew what to do, how to get Sirius to moan and push into him, and then Sirius was grabbing him and stroking, pulling at him, and it felt so good, better than good. Sirius' knee was pushing up between his legs, against his arse, his cock pressed hard against Remus belly. Remus bit his shoulder and that growl was rising deep inside him and he was coming hard and felt Sirius stiffen with a sharp intake of breath and and cry "Oh, Moony, oh," into his neck as he also came.

They leaned against the wall, spent. They were still kissing and touching gently, enjoying the feel of each other's skin. The darkness was complete. It felt as if they were enclosed in dusty velvet. After a while Remus lit the end of his wand and they found their clothes and dressed, grinning a bit sheepishly at each other. Remus felt..... better, his joints loose, his bones gone soft.

Back at their table at the library Sirius produced a couple of sandwiches he had nicked earlier from the kitchen and they settled down to their books, shoulder to shoulder, leaning slightly into each other. The moon was sailing high in the spring air outside the window. The old grandfather clock in the corner was ticking loudly, then, with a shudder and whirring of gears, it chimed the hour and huffed with a sigh, “Lord, what fools these mortals be.”


End file.
